


Ancient Few

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, General fiction, When characters need a backstory, original backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories speak of five ancient powers protecting the world. Warring constantly against the evils wanting to return unaware of the evil seeping inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Reapers

The world had been created by Notch’s word. There had been three beings: one of magic, one of man, and one of the creatures. They became corrupted and started to attack those they were supposed to watch over. In desperation Notch created five new beings to try to save his world. He called them Reapers.

After the three were defeated Notch placed his reapers in charge of the world. Notch deemed the three as simply the Evils. To ensure his reapers didn’t end up like them he set certain jobs and rules for them. There was the guardian of the Twilight Realm and a warrior of the magic arts. The Void walker in charge of the poor souls lost from the world. The matchmaker for the mortals of the world and a warrior of knife play. The law keeper, and the silent observer. And the one to watch over them all; to guide them as their leader in place of Notch himself.

With the jobs came separation. Those with light in their heart and those with darkness. The one grey; the neutral to keep peace between the light and dark. They lived in harmony till the guardian of the Twilight realm started to have visions of the future drawn out by the shadow walker.

“Albinus it’s good to see you again. Dave has had another vision”

The man looked up from the grey leather bound book he was skimming through. He placed the item into his pocket and looked to the blonde man that had come to him, giving a short nod. "And same to you. Another vision?"

 The man nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting in it, crossing one leg over the other. Albinus's black eyes narrowed at him making the blonde smirk. "What?"

"Did he tell you of the vision?"

 "Oh right, kind of. Gave me short answers when I asked him about it." He looked over and started to laugh. "Albi, I can't take you seriously with that look you're giving me."

 "Lalna, my name is Albinus." The man rubbed his eyes. "Now tell me what Dave said, so I can take down the notes."

 "Fine, fine..." Lalna sat back. "Well he said that he had a flash of a woman. Dark haired, darker than Versa's. And a...kid." The blonde nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure that's what he said. Kept giving me the evil eye." He widened one eye to try to show the look the other Reaper had been giving him before normalizing his expression with a shrug. "Not that it matters."

 Albinus shook his head, closing the book he was writing in. "I will speak to Dave later about it."

“What was his other vision anyway? Sophos and Dave refuse to tell me anything about it. Also what’s with the looks they keep giving me?” Lalna said crossing his arms slightly curious. He chuckled closing his eyes slightly. Albinus shook his head pulling out a red notebook. Quickly the  blonde opened his green eyes again.

“Ooooh the red book has come out. Come on Albi let me have a peak” Lalna said in a sing song voice. The other just shook his head continuing to write.

“Don’t you have work that needs to be addressed?” he asked not looking up at him. The man shrugged sitting on the chair throwing his legs over the arm.

“Not really haven’t even really checked on the mortals and those that are trying to bring back the evils have seemed to quiet down again.” He said obviously bored.

“Well go find something else to do. I do have work that Sophos keeps adding onto my load.” The black eyes glanced up to the bored looking man. “Why not check up on Versa? I think she’s back from the void for a little bit.” He noticed the man’s ears perk up.

“Versa’s back?” he asked seeming to try to keep his curious tone under control.

“Yeah she’s in to report on the void today. Hard to believe it’s been five years” Albinus’ words were truth. None of the five could feel the passage of time being unable to age. Five years was thought of just a week to the reapers.

“Well then I’ll catch you later Albi” The blond called floating off the chair and heading out of the room.

~~~~~

“Vers! Vers!” The woman with dark red hair turned away from her conversation with another man.

“Lalna! Hold your tongue while you’re here.” Snapped a man behind her. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

“Yeah, yeah sorry Sophos.” He said lifting his hand.

“That is not enough,” the man said angrily but the blonde only rolled his eyes. He gave a sweeping sarcastic bow to the man.

“I’m very sorry our leader Sophos” the girl giggled hearing his tone. “Happy? Now can I talk with my partner?”

“Go ahead we’re done here. And Lalna…” the blonde looked to the man as him and the girl was headed away. “Watch yourself when you come into my presence”

"Yeah what ever." Lalna waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder as him and Versa made their way to one of the closed doors along the hallway and he smiled wide to her. "Oh! Vers! Guess what!"

 "You really do need to be more careful with Sophos, Lalna..." Versa said softly before giving him a smile.

"With that old grump?" He stuck his tongue out before smiling. "Maybe he'll get his staff out of his -."

"Lalna!" Her eyes narrowed. "Language."

The blonde smiled sheepishly at her. The woman sighed before shaking her head and heading into the room they were standing in front of. The room opened to a map of the world below on a table in the corner, bookshelves lined the walls. A couch was on an empty wall - which Lalna lazily floated to and draped his legs over one of the arms. Versa walked to the map, barely glancing to the man on the couch.

“So what is it?” the woman asked moving some markers on the map.

“What?” he asked looking up to her making a book appear from thin air. A book disappearing from the shelf.

“You said guess what while we were walking. So what?” she glanced to him who was flipping through the book. He paused slightly as though trying to think.

“Oh yeah Dave got another vision. A woman with dark hair and a child with her.” He said looking to her as she walked over sitting next to him.

“He’s been restless since I’ve left. Did you tell Albinus?” Versa asked pulling his book away from his nose. “Lalna focus on me please.”

“I am focusing. Of course I told Albi. He’s going to ask lightning boy later for more details that they’re refusing to tell me. What do you think they’re not saying? I mean it’s me!” The blonde exclaimed annoyed tossing the book away.

“Well lets think about this partner, you enjoy annoying Dave every chance you get and don’t really give Sophos the respect he was given by father Notch. Lets face it Lalna the dark duo has good reasons to not trust you.” She said before chuckling as Lalna gave an over dramatic reaction to her.

Lalna sat up some and had thrown his hands into the air, waving the hands over his head with a pout. He fell back to the back of the couch, closing his eyes, sticking his tongue out before lowering his hands again. He crossed them over his chest, making her chuckle again. "They say I act like a child but at least I'm not hiding things behind their back all the time!"

The girl shook her head. "Lalna, Father Notch gave Sophos the position to make the decisions as to our missions. If he doesn't want you to know, we can't question it..."

"Bleh..." Lalna rolled his eyes again. "He always gives those of us on the light side such a terrible time. I don't think he even gives Albi as hard a time as he does us..."

Versa gave a small smile, putting a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm under her touch. He fell back, closing his eyes. She smiled softly. "That still doesn't mean that you should be attempting to try their patience..."

"Yeah...yeah..." He waved a hand dismissively before propping himself up on his elbow. He motioned to the map in the corner. "Keeping tabs on the leads Dave had given us earlier?"

"Yeah no threatening movement so far. I am concerned though they've been hanging around the tainted forest. I'm worried they might be attempting to find a host for the Mother. I've seen quite a few lost souls who died to flux poisoning. That's why I'm back." Versa said glancing towards the map sighing softly. 

 "Vers? Something more is on your mind." Lalna said seeming to become serious and concerned. 

 "I don't want to go back to war. That first fight was so awful. Especially if it's against the taint." She mentioned softly picking up the book he tossed holding it to her. 

 "You're thinking about Albi aren't you?" The blonde asked his sing song voice returning. She turned a dark shade of red looking away from him. 

 "N...no... I mean. Am I that obvious?"

 "No I just know you. You've been watching the observer since I can remember. You know it won't work." Lalna said sitting back up following her with his eyes. She moved to put the book away.

 "I know he has that rule on his position and until he finds a student to replace him I can't even try. I hate that." She said laying her forehead on the books' spines. "And then there's the rule of mortal familization. I'm the only girl Lalna. I can't be with more than one person."

 "Well Sophos and Dave are practically a couple already." Lalna responded grinning.

"Lalna!" Versa smiled wide, pretending to throw the book at her partner before shaking her head.

The blonde sat bolt upright, clutching at the left side of his chest with one hand. "I have been slain! The abilities of the Void Walker know no bounds! I hath forgotten her pretend book throwing abilities..." He draped himself over the arm of the couch dramatically, making her chuckle and move to the bookshelf to put the book back. He relaxed, propping himself on the arm, watching her with a soft expression. He smirked playfully, "So...when are you planning to -."

 There was a single loud knock at the door a moment before the door slammed open. Lalna rolled his eyes, falling limp over the couch arm again. Versa shook her head, turning to the intrusion to their conversation.

“Lalna,” the blond man with thick sideburns in the doorway exclaimed. “Oh good you’re here too Versa. I just got word about the group. We have movement. They’ve found a hostess that isn’t rejecting the taint. We’re leaving for battle. Knife you’re with me.”

Lalna grumbled slightly, “don’t call me that Dave.” He sat up reaching into his reaching into his coat pocket. “I don’t need you to remind me of life during the war.” He continued pulling a beautifully decorated knife. Versa took a step back. There had always been a darker side to the matchmaker. It was hardly seen except during war time.

“Versa get to the shadow walker and wait for us to re….” the man paused his eyes glowing slightly.

“Dave? What is it? Another vision?” Versa asked quickly seeing the reaction.

“A lab, premature science. A dark haired woman with eyes the color of ice. A pocket watch presented by a child. I can’t make out the child very clearly.” He shook his head before gripping it.

“Magic?” Lalna asked his eyes still darkened glancing away from his knife.

“I’m alright. It’s passed. Two so close by. That could only mean….” He was stopped by a voice from the shadows.

“That your visions are getting close to coming true.” Versa shrunk slightly as Ablinus stepped from the shadows. He was taking notes in the grey notebook. “This woman of your past two visions Dave….very curious. “

The man with the knife stood up quickly, spinning it fluidly between his fingers before his dark expression changed to a smirk. "Maybe we'll meet this lady of yours Magic-man. Maybe she'll be your sweethe-."

 "Knife." The other blonde's eyes narrowed as he growled. "Don't even start with me. I never go near those... _things_ unless I have to."

 The dark eyed man shook his head, closing the book and sticking it into his cloak. He waved a hand behind him, a billowing shadow grew in the door. "Come. Sophos has given us the order. Let us go."

 Dave gave one more glare to the lighter dressed man before spinning on his heel and hurrying past Albinus.

 Lalna shook his head, moving stiffly after him. Versa caught up to him, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "Lalna...calm...please..."

 The blonde glanced at her, his dark frown softening some. He nodded. "Right...lets go before Dave decides he's going to catch everyone on fire..." He paused, chuckling. "Oh wait, that's my job."

 Versa frowned, pushing him softly to the shadow portal. She gave a small smile to Albinus, who nodded to them as they went through. Then he too disappeared within a shadow.


	2. Meet the Reapers

The woman appeared in the forest in time to see Lalna run off. There were already flashes of light to show Dave had engaged someone in battle.

“So we’re back to this again?” she turned to see the man coolly step from the shadow. “Just like before during the war. I make sure they can’t escape and you shepherd their souls to their resting place.” Versa looked to him before looking away. He tilted his head slightly, “Something on your mind?”

“Those visions of Dave’s. What was the exact order from Sophos about it?” she asked softly.

“The exact order is Lalna is to never know but nothing about you hearing about them. You just have to swear on the void to not tell Lalna. Sophos will…well I’m not sure but considering his power it won’t be good for either of us.” He pulled his notebook out pausing slightly.

“Albi?”

“Someone tried to leave the shadow. Sent them back to one of ours.” He said before  flipping through the book.

He held the book open, glancing back at her. He gave watched her a moment before looking back to the page he had stopped at. "Your word Versa. I understand he is your partner and would hate for something to come between the two of you because of this."

Versa swallowed before nodding. "I...I want to know. I swear on the void I won't speak a word of this to Lalna..."

Albinus nodded, looking back to the book. "The first had come soon after we had been given the positions. Dave came to me with his vision. The center table in the court had been stabbed with Lalna's knife, splitting the table in two. The room was in shadows and a pair of acid green eyes were within it."

Versa frowned. "Lalna wouldn't do anything to split us apart. He acts like a child but he wouldn't do that..." She shook her head. "His eyes are emerald not acid."

"I merely write down what Dave tells me, Versa." He looked down at the book, flipping further. "You heard the third one, which I will need to speak with him privately in case there is more information. The second -."

"The same woman and the child." Albinus looked up from the book. "Lalna told me."

"There's more to it that he didn't tell Lalna. According to Sophos and Dave he saw what the child looked like. You should also know when he said child the boy was in his late teens." Versa blinked in response. "Dave described him as tall, blond, with emerald eyes." Versa's eyes grew.

 "But that means... He's Lalna's? That isn't possible. Is it?" She said rubbing her head hearing a final screech. 

 "I'm not sure but remember your vow Versa. We will sort out what he's seeing eventually if the distance means anything." Albinus said closing the book and putting it away once again. "Sounds like they are done. I'm going to speak with them while you work. It was good to see you again and we'll talk when you return again."

 "Yeah of course. Take care Albi." She said walking away starting a spell black weaving around her fingers. 

 "You too... Vers." He said softly to stay out of ear shot walking into the shadow.

~~~~~

Lalna looked around the wooded area, the fallen members of the cult surrounded him. He sighed, looking overhead for the other blonde that had taken to the sky. A chill ran over the area which told him Versa was beginning her spell for the souls of the fallen. He heard a loud shout in the opposite direction that Albinus was waiting for them. Directly after the shout there was a loud splash. Lalna's eyes widened and he quickly ran to the source of the noise. Dave was standing by a lake's edge, a section of the ice on the surface was broken. The man didn't turn as Lalna hurried up to him.

 "Magic! What happened?" Lalna's eyes narrowed as he looked between the reaper and the water.

 "Child snuck up behind me. It was its own fault for -." Dave began nonchalantly. He stopped, frowning at the knifed man who was taking off his white coat. "What are you doing?"

 "You said it was a child. It couldn't have been a member of the cult." Lalna explained, not seeing the dark look that went over his fighting partner's expression. "I'm going in."

 Dave shook his head. "No. You're no-."

 Lalna ignored him, jumping into the icy water. He looked around seeing a swirl of black hair slowly drifting to the bottom of the lake. He sped towards it, grabbing the small body before a small twitch of his free hand and a moment later the two were back on dry land. Dave rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back on them.

 The figure Lalna saved from the water began to cough, doubling over and spitting out the water onto the ground. Lalna sat upright and grabbed his coat that was within reach. The girl began shaking, and he noticed her teeth began chattering. Lalna quickly placed his coat over her, making her jump and turn to the two blondes. Her eyes wide.

 "Who are you and why did you save me?" The girl was still shivering but held his coat close.

 "We were...Just passing through." He glanced to the other, who was still refusing to look at them. He kept a cautious eye on the girl, noticing her expression turning scared when he looked away. "Dave, you go on ahead without me. I'm going to make sure she's okay."

 Dave turned quickly to him, making Lalna frown. The man’s blue eyes shot to the girl and he felt her stiffen next to him. "Fine. Don't be long. Albinus must look us over after the attack."

 Lalna waved a hand, smirking slightly. He spun the knife until it disappeared. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself, Magic."

 Dave's narrowed at him. "Just don't take too long _Knife_. He spat before hurrying into the darkened forest behind them.

 Lalna shook his head, hearing the warnings echo in his head of the mortals. He knew he couldn't stay long but the young girl - his other job of pairing them up he didn't know what age but she was just below his matchmaking age.

 "What...what are you?" She broke the man from his thoughts and he looked her over. He had only just noticed her eyes were similar to that of the ice of the lake he had saved her from. Her hair - which he had thought was black - at closer, and drier inspection, was a dark chocolate brown. The fear in her eyes had disappeared and was now replaced with curiosity.

 Lalna blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm me."

 "That...makes no sense."

 He frowned, confused at her own confusion before sighing. He sat cross legged next to her. He looked up as he thought. "How do I explain this..."

 "You can start with a name..." She shakily smirked at him, shivering harshly as she pulled the coat closer still.

 "We're called by many names. Demigods...Devils...Reapers..." He waved a hand, a small fire starting between them. He blinked, closing his eyes slightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Lalna...my name's Lalna..."

 "Well Lalna...I'm Clara." She smiled at him before tilting her head, the chattering of her teeth having gone down. "One of the five immortals of the legends?"

 "Is that what we are to all of you?" He asked glancing at her curiously. He had never been this close to a mortal where he could have a conversation with one. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, there's five of us. The guy who found you was Dave."

 He went quiet, closing his eyes a moment before looking to the girl. The fire burned between them but he could see that she was still shaking. Sophos and Dave were adamant about staying away from the mortals, ensuring him and Versa knew that they were nothing but trouble. They made many mistakes and most of them were working for the powers they fought tirelessly to keep from returning. He gave a small smile, remembering the few nights that him and Versa were able to watch the growing towns and the people that lived in them. Per usual, Albinus was never one to let the others in on his thoughts on the matter, his job ensuring he was only to observe rather than -

 "Hey!" Lalna jumped, the girl - whose name he had already forgotten. He blinked quickly, seeing her curious expression had turned to a frustrated look he recognized from Versa when he was getting too - how she put it - hyper. "Excuse you! You may be one of those immortals from legend but that does _not_ give you the right to just stare at me like that!"

 He blinked, only just realizing that he had been staring at her while he was lost in his thoughts. He put his hands up, hoping to calm her. "N-Now wait a minute...I wasn't -."

 She pulled his coat closer, as though covering herself better, her eyes narrowing. "Then what were you doing if you weren't staring at me?"

 "Well...I was..." He scratched the back of his head before muttering. "I was thinking..."

 "Well Reaper Lalna. I don't like the look you were giving me, so if you'd be _so_ kind as to _not_ look at me." He could see her cross her arms, the grip tight on his coat, before looking purposely away from him.

 He blinked at her before frowning at mirroring her movement. "Well fine then. I won't."

 The two sat like that, both avoiding the others gaze until the blonde noticed the darkness was spreading, telling him the sun was going down. He jumped to his feet, making the girl jump and he broke the silence that had fallen over them. "Nether! Sophos is going to destroy me..." He growled, looking around before looking over the treetops. "Dammit Dave! Why couldn't you have just..." His voice lowered as he began to mutter to himself.

 The girl watched him curiously as he pulled a pocket watch from his pocket. The chain caught on his belt loop and he grunted, tugging at it until it snapped off. He held the clear watch face up to look at before taking off with a gust of wind - his fire still going. The girl coughed, covering her eyes with the sleeve of his coat that she still wore over her small shoulders. She looked up, seeing him disappear over the trees into the night sky -a small spark of something gold disappeared into the trees below as the reaper disappeared into the sky.


	3. Meaning of a Name

Lalna kept going, nearly flying head first into the other blonde that was floating, a look of annoyance on his face. His blue eyes narrowed at him. "Lalna, you took hours longer than you said you would. Sophos will not be pleased you were conversing for so long with -." His lip curled. "The likes of _them_."

He sighed. "Dave, look I'm not in the mood and I realize Sophos isn't going to be happy. Can we just go back to the council to update them?"

Without a word the blue robed man spun and took off with a crack, leaving Lalna where they had stopped. The other Reaper sighed, before following slower after him. He knew the other council members were waiting and he was going to get an earful from Sophos if - he shook his head. No, when Dave told him what he had done. He flew almost tiredly a while longer before looking around to make sure he wasn't seen before disappearing quietly into the night sky.

The scene he came to was Albinus standing next to Dave, his notebook floating next to him with a pen scribbling notes down. The black eyed man looked the other over quietly listening.

"- took down the last of them." Dave was finishing. He saw Lalna step up, who was smirking at the scene a bit. Dave's eyes narrowed. "And then Knife over there was whole reason we were so late."

Albinus didn't look to Lalna. "And the reason for that is..."

"He was speaking to a _mortal_." The blue robbed man spat. Albinus stopped moving, the pen pausing in what it was writing. Dave's lip curled. "You heard me Shadow Walker."

Albinus didn't move but looked over his shoulder. His expression unreadable, making Lalna shift uncomfortably. "A member of the cult?"

Lalna shook his head. "Notch no! She was too young! Younger than I can go near for pushing them into the courting rituals." He crossed his arms. "She had..." He blinked, frowning at what the magic user had said earlier. "...fallen into the lake. Dave, how did she fall in?"

The man’s blue eyes flashed almost as quickly as the Lightning he used. "I told you, she had found her way behind me and when I turned around to her I must have..." He thought a moment, eyes narrowing. "She stumbled back in surprise onto the lake and fell, breaking the ice."

Lalna frowned. Something felt off with his story. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She fell in and she was innocent. I couldn't let her die." Albinus nodded the notebook closing and landing in his hand.

“I will turn in the report to Sophos. I believe the order is business as usual. Versa you’re going with Lalna. It’s time for some of the mortals’ mating ritual.” Lalna looked to see Dave disappear. He frowned slightly.

“Lalna? Something seems wrong. You know you can talk to me.” Versa said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Later Vers…” he shook his head. “I’ll tell you later. You should of talked to that girl I pulled out. She started really nice but then when I spaced out she yelled at me!” she shook her head slightly. 

“Oh what was her name?” Versa asked humoring him as they walked away. He opened his mouth before closing looking very confused.

“I…I don’t remember. I remember what she looked like though! This dark chocolate brown hair and eyes the color of ice.” Versa stopped in her tracks her eyes widening slightly. Lalna kept walking before stopping noticing she wasn’t next to him. “Vers?”

 “Oh it’s…nothing Lalna. It’s nothing we should probably hurry. Don’t want to miss out on your special skill you know?” Versa said before teleporting.

Lalna raised an eyebrow, “what’s with everyone?” he asked to himself before teleporting.

~~~~~

It felt like only a couple weeks tops when Lalna went back to the mortal world for his job. “No leave me alone!” he quickly turned to the yelling. He saw a dark clad mage attacking a woman. Thinking quickly he blasted the mage with fire causing it to run away.

“Pick on someone your own skill!” Lalna called after the figure.

“R…Reaper Lalna?” the woman asked causing Lalna to freeze slightly. He turned to see a grown woman with long dark hair and eyes a bright light blue. She was wearing a white coat that seemed familiar to him. “It is you! Lalna! The reaper that saved me all those years ago!” Lalna blinked slightly.

“Wait….the little girl who fell into a lake? What the….you’re not…what….” he stumbled out.

“Little girl? I wasn’t that little but yeah that’s me. Do you not remember me after these 11 years?” the girl asked causing him to cover his mouth with his hand. 

“Say that again?” he said seemingly frozen.

“What? That you don’t remember me after 11 years?”

“It’s been 11 years?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah…of course. Actually now that you mention it, you look exactly like my memory of that day. Do you not know  how long it’s been?” the woman asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Lalna started to go red as a figure appeared behind him. 

“Lalna…why haven’t you started your list?” he looked to see Versa. “Oh who’s this? She on the list?”

“List?” the woman asked curiously. She stepped closer to him, making him take a half step back.

Lalna shook his head quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small roll of paper. Versa closed the small gap between them and smiled. "You still haven't told me if she's on the list Lalna."

The blonde scratched the back of his head, avoiding the girl's narrowed gaze. He unrolled the paper skimming over the paper when the darker haired girl's voice broke him from his thoughts again. "You've forgotten it haven't you Reaper Lalna." She seemed to almost hiss his name out, making him flinch. He glanced up seeing her mouth showed a frustrated expression but her eyes had taken a playful look. He looked back at the paper. "You have haven't you!"

Versa blinked, looking between them. "You know her Lalna?"

"He should. He saved my life, Miss." She pulled the white coat somewhat closer, her expression softening as Versa's eyes widened looking between the blonde and the girl. Albinus's voice echoed in her head from those many years ago from when they spoke of the vision.

Lalna looked to the girl, sighing. "Fine, yes, I forgot your name....could you possibly refresh my memory...I can't figure out if you're on my list..."

"Tell me what it's for." She said, her lip twitching to a small smirk

"What?" Lalna frowned. "No! I'm not going to do that!"

"Then you'll have to rack that brain of yours to remember my name then." The girl's icy eyes twinkled playfully at him. He looked back to the paper skimming it quickly several times over.

“Well either you’re being stubborn and you’re on my list or my brain is correct and you’re not….” He said scratching his head confused. “And no I’m still not telling you what the list is for.”

The woman stuck her tongue out slightly as a yell could be heard from the path, “Clara! It’s time to go see the matchmaker!”

“Clara! That’s it your name is Clara. No Versa she’s not.” Lalna said triumphantly putting the paper back. He blinked now processing what the call had said. “You’re going to the mating ceremony?”

“Yeah it’s my first year honestly I avoided it past few years. I already fell in love why do I need to talk to a matchmaker. Thing is I lost track of him years ago and….I gave up that he’d come back and remember me.” She turned to leave. “Oh…Reaper Lalna.”

“Y…Yeah?” Lalna asked trying to hide his surprise about her.

“Do you want your coat back? I’ve been holding on to it since you left.”

“No…no keep it. It suits you better  than me.” He said simply staring at her dumbfounded. She giggled slightly walking away.

She disappeared after a moment and Lalna was still staring after her. Versa sighed, walking up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Eleven years? _Eleven_?!"

The woman blinked at him and nodded. "You're still having trouble with your new watch aren't you?" Lalna had lost his admin watch on his way back to the council after the battle and he was given a replacement but even then he was late to every meeting they had and Versa had been assigned nearly permanently to him to ensure he wasn't late to something he was assigned - such as the mating ceremony he was in charge of. She shook her head as he ran a hand through his hair. "Lalna?"

"I barely recognized her...." He muttered.

Versa frowned. "Lalna!" The man jumped, stumbling slightly as he finally turned to her. "Concentrate."

"R-Right...Sorry..." He sighed, putting a hand on his pocket where the paper was and nodded. He followed where the woman - Clara - and her friend had disappeared to and heard a loud crowd ahead. He sighed, turning to Versa who nodded and disappeared.  Lalna smirked, looking back to the crowd as the town's leader began making the announcement.

"It's come to that time of year for the ever elusive Matchmaker returns to our village." The man in the light colored suit stood on a small stage that led to a small enclosed tent. Lalna saw the path to the stage he'd have to take - as this was one of the few villages he'd go to that went this over the top with this part of his job. He waited for the man to continue as he slowly made his way around to the stage. "He's got a list and he's checked it twice and if you might just be on it!"

Lalna rolled his eyes after finally making his way to where Versa was waiting for him. "It sounds like he's describing Father Notch during the winter months Vers..."

"You know they enjoy this Lalna...let them have their fun." His partner gave him a playful smile before pushing him up the stairs, making him stumble slightly and nearly fall onto the stage. The man smiled wide at him as the Reaper looked around the crowd that had gone near silent. His gaze fell on a pair of icy blue eyes that were wide as saucers before turning to the man as he straightened up.

"I have my list." Lalna said after clearing his throat. "My partner will call out a name once I am within the tent and we will go from there. I'll give you a name and then you'll be on your way." He gave a slight wink and a playful expression. "And maybe a little magic - but that's for me to know and you guys to find out."

He continued to grin as he found his way into the tent. Once inside he sat at the chair for him taking a deep breathe thinking. "Albinus. I know you can hear me. I need a favor."


	4. Small Talk of Love

"Are you sure Albi? You do realize who she might be right?" Versa asked glancing to the side. 

"Yeah it's a special request. I've put her name last on your list. It's up to you." The voice from her shadow responded.

"Ok I'll see you back at the home for the meeting Albi." She said lowly before looking out to see another leave the tent. She called another name debating internally remembering the visions. A part of her wanted to see the later ones to come true. The woman and she especially wanted to meet this future child. Yet that first vision of the destruction of the council scared her. Another name called another closer to the forged name. After another moment Versa had decided to see where this would lead them. She looked to see the last person leaving the tent.

"Clara Lynn" she called out before rolling up the list. "And with that the Matchmaker and I call a close to this year's ceremony. We'll see you next year and good luck." Versa continued watching a stunned looking woman walk into the tent.

"Matchmaker?" The woman asked once inside.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to." Lalna said sitting at the chair having moved the table away moving the second chair to be next to him. "Come and sit"

"What's this about Reaper Lalna you said before I wasn't on your list. Only now do I understand what it’s for." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I know and you're not. I asked in a favor to a friend to force your name on it. I well to be honest I wanted to talk to you without Versa or well a lake." He said sighing. "Are you going to stand there the whole time?" The woman sighed sitting next to him. 

"So?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"I guess I should say sorry about forgetting your name...Clara."

"You almost forgot it again didn't you?" She asked crossing her arms leaning back. 

"I'm just messing with you. I'll admit I forgot it but I was a little scatter brained back when I met you." He said messing with his hair again. 

"Lalna... Why did you call me in? Being off your list means you don't have anyone for me yet right?" She said messing with her fingers not looking up at him. 

"You said it yourself you fell in love. You don't need a matchmaker to tell you something you already know." He said chuckling. 

"It would never work with him though. He leaves for a long period of time and he didn't remember me when I saw him again." She said sighing.

"So? Keep reminding him." He said quickly noticed her shake slightly. 

"It's his job too. I've met one of his coworkers. They're not the biggest fan of me and my...type." She said rubbing her arm slightly. 

"That's not fair though. Have you told him how you feel?" He lit a fire in his hand putting it in a jar as it started getting dark.

"Well... No like I said he had disappeared before I could find out how to find him." She said shaking her head as she saw him check a different watch. "Let me guess you have to go again."

"Soon yeah"

"Then I have to do this before I forget. I'm not a kid anymore and I want to stay true to my promise while waiting. I avoided the ceremony just for this moment." 

"What?" He asked turning to look at her to see she was on her feet. She moved closer to him. He went bright red as she became within an inch of his face. 

"Reaper Lalna... It's you I fell in love with." Clara said before leaning in and kissing him. Lalna's eyes widened as he noticed the flap open. 

"L...Lalna?" He heard Versa's voice. Instantly Clara let his lips go. 

"Sorry. Sorry." She said before running out of the tent. Versa watched after her before looking at the stunned man. 

"A little magic..." He said chuckling before the woman smacked him upside the head. He gave a small yelp, rubbing where she had hit him and pouted. "What was that for Versa?"

The woman glared at him a moment before sighing. "Lalna...you need to be careful...you know how Dave and Sophos feel about mortals."

Lalna waved a hand dismissively. "You think I don't know that? I'm fully aware of their stance on this. She's just curious Vers. The crush will die down in a few years."

Versa watched him a moment - noticing his hand absentmindedly wandered to his lips as he moved around the room pushing the table into the corner. Her heart was pounding, a mix of excitement and worry. She sighed as he finished putting the last chair into the other corner. He stretched out his back with a smile.

"Ready Versa? I'm sure they're waiting for us..." He sighed, pulling out the silver watch that he now held in his hand. "This damn thing never tells me the right time...I think Sophos gave it to me just to smite me..."

His partner shook her head. Her worried smile turned soft. "I would almost say that’s ridiculous if it wasn't that I know Sophos." She sighed. "Let us head back. The ceremony is over and we need to let Albinus know how it went."

Lalna nodded, pocketing the item before disappearing quietly from the tent. Versa looked over her shoulder. She knew the woman was still just outside the tent. She gave a small sigh disappearing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing this story with the first four chapters will post more if it gets enough love.


	5. Mortal Familiarization

Versa continued to follow after Lalna only to discover he'd go missing for hours even days on end. She knew where he was going but keeping it away from everyone else was proving to be harder than she'd hoped.

"You watch almost everyone Albinus. Where is he?" Versa looked up to see Sophos at his raised desk glaring down at them. 

"I don't know Sophos he's covered his tracks fairly well. What's the big deal anyway all of his jobs have been completed on time and there has been no movement from any known cult." Albinus said in a monotone. His two main notebooks, black and grey were floating flipping pages. 

"You know perfectly well why! This woman and this child that looks exactly like Lalna. We can't allow this to happen to the purity that is this council." 

"There's no proof that he's doing anything against the rules Sophos. Let Albinus and I solve this. Please. He's of the light side which means he's my responsibility." Versa said gulping slightly feeling her watch warm up. 

"Fine but I want a report on his where bouts. Understand?"

"Perfectly Sophos" she said trying to not shake. 

"Fine you're dismissed" the man said waving them away turning to the blonde next to him. Versa hurried out of the room pulling her rose gold watch looking at the face. 

"Notch I'm late. He's not going to let me live this down." She said quickly.

"Versa it's dangerous to keep this up. Sophos will keep asking about him." Albinus said crossing his arms. 

"I know. I know please Albi make something up. I'm presiding over the wedding in...." She looked at the watch again. "Yikes an hour. Please Albi I know you've stuck your neck out for us but he's happy with her."

"I will do what I can Versa. In the meantime," he reached into his pocket pulling out a wrapped box. "Give this to Lalna. Let him know that it can't be fixed but I did find it. Oh and give them my congratulations." Versa smiled taking the box before disappearing.

She reappeared to a blonde in a white suit pacing. 

"Vers! How did it go?" He asked hurrying to her. 

"Gave me the third than fourth degree about you. Wouldn't believe me until Albi backed me up. Oh speaking of he gave you this with the message that it can't be fixed. Sorry" 

The blonde blinked taking the box. The tag read, "found this by a certain lake. Figured you'd want it back." Slowly he opened the box to reveal a gold pocket watch. 

"My Admin watch the one I lost after meeting... Wonder when he found it. Thank you Vers and I'll thank Albi when I see him next. You want to go see her now huh?" He asked putting the watch in his coat pocket. Versa simply nodded before leaving the room. She walked down to another door knocking on it. "It's Lalna's partner Versa."

"Come in." Came a voice from inside. She opened the door and smiled seeing the long dark haired woman. She was dressed in a lacy cream dress. Her blue eyes stood out more by the green flowers in her hair. 

"Good to see you again Miss. thank you for doing this for Lalna and me. You've been so good to us these past couple of years." She said smiling widely hugging her. 

"Of course Clara. Our other friend Albinus sends his congratulations to the both of you. And he wanted to assure you that he's keeping the area secure and out of sight of the other two. You'll have no problems on your big day."

"Again thank you for everything and especially for that day at the ceremony. If I hadn't gone in that tent I would never have admitted how I felt to him and we wouldn't be here today."

"Of course. Just take good care of him. He's a giant man child but he's got a good heart to him. And promise me one thing today."

Clara tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

"If we ever call in the Knife you don't be around to see him. There is a side to him. One that you should never see." Versa said very serious taking her hands into her own.

"I promise" 

"Alright I'll go get everything perfect for your ceremony. And again congratulations and good luck taming that one." Clara giggled in response as Versa left the room.

She stood outside the door for a moment before smiling. The two were happy and that was what mattered. The pit of her stomach still stirred a bit remembering the visions, but she ignored the feeling. She pushed off from the wall heading to the large room that was bustling with energy. Lalna was milling around near the front, speaking to one of the older ladies that had come to the wedding.

"You look like you haven't aged a day since you and Clara started going together." She smiled wide to him as he finished moving a candle that he had moved just a few moments before. "You must tell this old woman your secret."

Lalna turned to her with a soft smile. "I don't know what to tell you Denise...I do hope you and Mike are doing well however." He gave a small wink before bustling over to another table, making the old woman smile. "My secrets for looking young are something I can't help you with."

"You've always been a joker matchmaker. You think I wouldn't remember you but I thought I had been looked over until that day many years ago." The woman said softly.

"Not forgotten, just your time hadn't - Versa!" He smiled seeing his partner coming up. The old woman smiled before going back to the rest of the guests for the ceremony. His expression turned nearly panicked. "I-Is she alright?"

"Clara is fine, Lalna. She's ready and I've given her my piece." Versa gave a small nod, looking to the table he was working on. She gave a small smirk and nudged him. "You're not nervous are you?"

"Me? N-No, never." She could see the blonde's cheeks turn a soft red. "We don't have too much longer now, do we?"

"I guess not. Funny I never thought out of any of us you'd be the one getting married." She said jokingly pulling her watch out glancing at the face as Lalna worked around her. 

"It's strange to think about but at the same time it's funny the elusive matchmaker finding himself a sweetheart and in someone who never appeared on my list." He rambled and Versa saw his fingers starting to twitch. She moved closer to him out of earshot of the guests. 

"Lalna what's bothering you? You're more fidgety than normal. You weren't even this bad after yours and Sophos' first fight during the war. And you were bad after we got the darkness out of you." His fingers twitched again as he leaned over the table. 

"We always got in trouble with Sophos." 

"We?"

Lalna gave a strained chuckle. "Ok I always did and dragged you in with me. But I never broke one of Father Notch's rules. Only Sophos' stupid new ones."

"The rule of mortal familization. The rule that says we are not allowed to become close to mortals. Only interact as per our jobs or to find those worthy of the reaper title." She said sighing.

"I don't want to lose everything Vers. I know the punishment. I'd be assigned far away from her and her memory would be wiped by Sophos." He said and Versa watched worried. She'd rarely heard him sound like this.

"I can't lose her." He said shaking slightly. 

"Lalna Albinus and I will make sure you don't. You can trust me on this partner."

He smiled, "thanks Vers." He glanced up watching everyone. "Looks like it's time. Her mom just went in her room. Ready partner?"

"For whatever this brings." Versa said chuckling heading for the alter.

A few hours later, the ceremony was over. People were excitedly milling about in the large open room, congratulating the newlywed couple - both of which were smiling wide. One's smile shifted every so often to a panicked look which turned to quickly scanning the area around them. His hand twitched over his pants pocket. The brunette noticed his fidgeting after a moment and excused themselves from the people she had been speaking to.

She pushed Lalna out of earshot and held his hands - pulling the one near his pocket away from its original task. "Lalna...please calm yourself...Notch I don't think I've ever seen you this...jumpy..."

His eyes did another quick one over of the area before going back to her. His expression softened, repositioning his hands to hold hers better. "Sorry Clara...I've told you of the others...I know Albinus is shielding our position but I can't be too careful with the other two..."

She gave a soft smile before pulling him close. He could feel the smirk that was now on her lips which made him relax some. "We've done nothing wrong Lalna...you merely need to relax..."

The blonde's heart sank and he swallowed but nodded. He hadn't told her of the bylaws that surrounded him and the other Reapers. He fought to hide the worried expression he knew was on his face. His eyes lit up excitedly, pulling her onto the dance floor. He stumbled a bit, unable to find his feet under her large dress. The woman's smirk grew, and they seemed to switch positions until Clara was the one leading the now confused Reaper.

The sun was setting by the time the guests had left. Clara had fallen asleep - after changing into something more comfortable and putting her dress into the changing room - on Lalna's lap. The blonde was softly petting her hair as Versa came up to him.

He looked up to her, smiling. "It's amazing Versa..."

His partner smiled softly with a small nod. "You sure found a good one Lalna..." Her expression turned serious. "You'd better not let anything happen to her."

Lalna looked up quickly, his eyes determined. "You heard my vows Vers...And with your help, nothing could go wrong." His smile softened. "I don't know how I could ever repay you and Albinus for all you have done for us..."

"Just be happy." She heard the repetition of Dave's visions echoing in her head before pushing them to the back of her mind. "Be happy and keep her safe. And Albinus and I will do our best on our part..."

Lalna nodded, opening his mouth again when Clara stirred on his lap. He looked down, hearing her sleepily ask, "Lalna...what's your last name...?"

Lalna blinked looking to Versa who started giggling. He looked back down to her, giving her a soft smile. "We'll....we'll figure that out once you're awake dear..."

Clara gave a tired push of his arm, her expression playful but clearly half asleep. "I swear if you say Reaper you're going to get it..."

Lalna chuckled slightly kissing her forehead. “No promises dear.” He looked up to Versa. “Are we clear out there?”

“Yeah you’re good to go Lalna. We set up the house in the woods just like you and her talked about.” She said smiling pulling her watch out. “I sent you coordinates to the home for when you’re ready to go.”

“Always looking out for us. I’ll meet you at the morning council meeting. For now I think it’s time for my wife and I to go home.” He said smiling happily.

“Sounds…weird…”Clara could be heard softly.

“No dear you sound weird when you talk in your sleep. Sorry if this wakes you we’re teleporting Mrs. Reaper” Lalna said taking her hand in his.

“You are not going with that Lalna. Albi and I will come up with something now go ahead and I’ll let you know.” He nodded before disappearing. Versa took a deep breath before disappearing herself. 


	6. The Coffees

"Where were you?"

Lalna was moving along the corridor to the main room of the council building with the other blonde of the five. The man's blue eyes seemed to be brimming with annoyance and a look of anger. Lalna glanced to him with a small smirk. "I got tired of looking at your ugly mug and decided to deal with some matchmaking Sophos said I needed to get done before the end of the week."

He could see the man bubble with even more anger, and he wasn't completely lying. He had one, maybe two people on his list prior to the wedding that he had completed days before and then he had spent some quality time with his new - secret - wife. The ring that was passed between them was sitting safely in his pocket.

Dave gave a slight growl before taking off with what seemed like a crack of lighting, leaving Lalna to walk alone to the room. Alone, his smile grew. The time spent with Clara had been brilliant and hoped the next time he went it wouldn't be such a long gap - Versa helping him to make it to down to the surface at reasonable intervals meant that even with his new watch he was able to see her without such a large gap as the first time.

 He reached the table and frowned seeing the angry look from Dave seemed to be passed to Sophos now. Albinus stood to the side, his large black book floating in front of him with the pen ready for writing. Versa stood in her spot, rubbing her eyes. He made his way to his partner.

"Versa?" He asked hushed. "What did I miss?"

"Now that you've decided to join us Lalna we can begin." Sophos snapped from his place. "There are rumors of a new cult growing, but we have not pinpointed their whereabouts yet. I will not be sending you and Lalna out yet, Dave until we find them. Versa, your report from the Void?"

“There haven’t been as many lost souls as of late but there have been some troubling signs of the Queen. I’ve seen quite a few mages with the purple scaring. I haven’t seen this much Ender poisoning since the war. It troubles me since I’ve seen reports that Israphel’s last body has withered away. Meaning they’re bound to find a new body for him.” Versa said reading from her notes.

“You will keep watching them. We need to keep tabs on this more than any other. Now then Lalna you’ve been missing for a while now. What’s your report?” Sophos asked turning to look at him. The darkened orb in his staff glowing slightly.

Lalna gulped slightly. He could feel the power emitting from it. He couldn’t lie and the man knew it. He took a breath his hand passing over the ring. “The mortals haven’t moved very much since the last ceremony. I’ve found a few towns on my lists that has been over looked. No signs from any cult in any of them. At least I haven’t seen the normal signs of the cults.”

“And about where you’ve been?” Sophos asked pointedly.

Lalna blinked at him, his mouth answering before his brain could process what was being said. "I was making sure a wedding happened like it was supposed to." He could feel Versa standing next to him stiffen and he even saw Albinus, who was stood further away to write what was being said, nearly drop his pen.

Sophos's eyes narrowed slightly. "A wedding?"

Lalna nodded. "That's right. A mortal woman was taking her time with getting with the one name I had given her and I was pushing my hand to make sure it happened like it was supposed to."

The man in the red cloak's eyes narrowed further and Dave slammed his hands on the table. "That's preposterous! You've never taken such a personal devotion to ensure that your..." He rolled a hand, his lip curling. "Pets got together." For a flash, barely a second Sophos glanced to Dave and glared angrily at him. Lalna dismissed it as a trick of his eyes.

"Dave is right Lalna." Sophos's eyes were near slits as his staff seemed to swirl with a familiar black aura.

"Since the cults had slowed down I figured I should try to take up the other side of my job." His eyes narrowed back at them. "Unless you'd prefer I  _didn't_  do my job."

Dave seemed to growl as he pulled away from the table, his hands in tight fists. Sophos stared at him for a few moments before the darkened aura began to disappear. His face returning to the stern calm. "Fine. But you're to check in more regularly and should something change then you're to tell me or Albinus."

Lalna smiled wide, snapping quickly upright. He gave a salute, making the dark-haired man at the head of the table glare once again. "Yes your mightiness, Sophos. Of course!"

"You're dismissed." Sophos waved a hand the glare pointedly missing from his face again. A loud crack later and Dave had left the room and Albinus disappeared into the shadow. Versa quickly pulled Lalna out of the room - the man still having the wide smile on his lips.  
  
Once they were back in their room she slammed the door shut and smacked him upside the head. "Do you  _want_  to get in trouble!"

"Ow jeez Vers. It's a wonder I don't have brain damage after you've hit me so many times." He said rubbing where she hit. 

"I'm starting to think you do have brain damage! What were you thinking?" She asked crossing her arms. 

"It just came out. He was using that spell to prevent me from lying Vers. What was I supposed to do? That was the best I could come up with his stupid staff glowing." He said flopping onto the couch a book appearing in his hand. 

"Still be careful Lalna."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Oh hey awkward question. Can we have kids?" he asked rather quickly.

Versa blinked confused, "what?"

"Can we as in reapers have kids? After her and I uh...got comfortable in the house her mom came over. Started asking questions about grandchildren and I couldn't answer her. So can we?" He asked trying to hide his red face behind the book. 

"I...I don't know Albinus may know he's got all the notes about us from Father Notch." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "In fact Albi I see you over there."

The dark colored man stepped from the bookshelf's shadow. "You're getting better Versa. Now then couple of things. To answer your question, I don't know. No one knows if we can have children. It never came up in the briefing on us. Second of all I got you and her paper work for your new last name." He reached into his cloak pulling out an official looking piece of paper.

 Lalna put his book down taking it from him, "Mr. Lalna Coffee and Mrs. Clara Coffee." He read out loud. He looked up frowning slightly. "Coffee?"

Versa giggled, "It was my idea. Clara said that you always act like you're on five cups of the stuff when you two were dating." 

"I'll take it to her and ask what she thinks of it. If not, we're sticking with Reaper." Lalna said standing firm on his idea. "Speaking of I need to get my next couple of lists done so that I can get back to her."

"Be careful Lalna please."

Lalna gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course Versa. You two should stop by some day and visit. I'm sure Clara would love to see you."

"We'll see Lalna..." Versa sighed as the blonde left the room. She looked to Albinus. "Albi...he's going to get caught if he's not careful..."

"I'm aware Versa. We are doing what we can. We placed the protections around their house and we can only hope for the best..." Albinus looked down to the small red notebook in his hand. He handed it to Versa. "You will most likely see her before I do. Give her this and tell her should anything happen, to write and one of us will try to come down. Make sure Lalna doesn’t see it."

Versa nodded, placing the book into her pocket. "I need to go to the Void Albi...I'll be back soon."

The man nodded and watched her leave before sighing and disappearing from the room.

* * *

 

Lalna was doing really well with separating his work and with Versa's help he was able to make it down to the surface fairly regularly. His original watch was still broken, which was making things hard for him when Versa received word she would have to go to the Void for -

"You don't know when you'll be back?!" Lalna sat up quickly. "Vers...please tell me it'll only be a couple days...I don't know if I'd be able to manage making it down at regular times..."

"I know Lalna...try to relax...please." She put a hand on his shoulder and even at her touch he seemed to relax some. "It shouldn't be too long... Sophos wants me to check on the influx of souls we received word about not too long ago..."

Lalna swallowed with a nod. "I-I should probably stay here then since...Sophos has threatened me enough that if I'm late to another meeting he'd keep me here anyways..."

Versa shivered. "Just be careful Lalna..."

The blonde nodded as she left. He gave a small smile remembering the night he had just had with Clara. Being a matchmaker he knew the general premise of what the mortals did together but his time with the one who was now his wife made everything more interesting and amazing. The question of children wasn't passed between them - because they weren't sure - and when her parents asked they quickly changed the subject.

"What's with the stupid grin Knife?" He looked up to see Dave passing through. 

"Just imagining what it would look like with my knife in your ba...." He grunted as Dave took him by the neck pushing him against the wall with an audible thud. 

"You may think you're above me Lalna but remember who saved your ass numerous times during the war. The only reason I did was because of the rule of allowing one of our own to fall when you can stop it."

"This coming from the great kiss up to So..." Lalna stopped as the grip got worse around his neck. 

"Know this there will be a day when Sophos orders us to bring your head to him. When that happens I'll be there to take down you and whoever is protecting you." The man growled sparks buzzing off his body.

"You'd have to come up with something pretty bad for Sophos to give that order even for being his boyfriend." Lalna said managing out of his grip. "Shouldn't you be looking for a student? You heard Sophos and Albinus. We need to start looking for more to _protect_  the mortals." He continued his eyes darkening slightly.

"Those pathetic creatures. I wonder why you of the light care so much for beings who eventually wither away." He said before turning and leaving. 

Lalna took the ring from his pocket before kissing it. 

"Because I have the one to change the scale to our favor." He whispered before putting it away again heading away to the room.


	7. Reaper Future

It was a few days later that Versa came back. The reapers were called to the meeting with Sophos at the head, per usual. Lalna walked excitedly next to his partner as they made their way to the main room.

"Versa." He gave a little hop, almost missing the upset expression on her face. "Hey Vers-."

"Lalna. Not now." He slowed down like a dejected puppy. She sighed, looking around before giving him a soft smile. "Sorry Lalna...I can't mention too much before the meeting...once it's over we can talk privately."

Lalna's eyes widened. His expression turned serious. "It's that bad?"

"Slightly...come on partner." Versa pushed through the doors to find the other three already at the table.

Sophos and Dave gave an annoyed glare at Lalna as he waved to everyone taking his spot. Albinus glanced up from his book with a small nod to each before stepping slightly further into the shadow, nearly becoming invisible to the others.

"I see you've returned Versa." Sophos sat forward, watching her with narrowed eyes. "Report."  
  
She nodded. "The souls in the void are restless. Some have gone missing and it appears one of the cults is at fault for this. I fear it's the Devil's followers attempting to make new minions."

Sophos's eyes widened. "That's impossible!” he began his voice cracking slightly, “We took care of them during the war."

"Yeah well the other ones seem to be trying to regain power as well Soph-." Lalna closed his mouth at the glare he received from the one at the head of the table. He crossed his arms, waiting for the meeting to continue.

"You're to ensure the souls are able to pass on. Try to work on pinpointing the followers responsible so that Dave and Lalna can take care of them." Sophos said quickly.

"Of course." Versa responded nodding.

"Between that, you are to continue working with Lalna to ensure he makes it to his ceremonies on time." He turned to Dave. "Your report from the Twilight?"

"The forest has not changed much. There are slightly larger creatures beginning to evolve and move into the deeper parts of the cave systems that are there." The side-burned man growled. "They appear to be harmless unless a mortal decides they want to get too close but the idiots tend to learn their lesson after what I'm calling a Hydra gets too close."

Sophos nodded glancing towards his black watch. Something quickly flashed in his eyes before looking up again. "You're all dismissed. Should anything happen in any of the realms you are to report to me through a message or to Albinus."

The other four nodded before separating from the room. Versa left toward her and Lalna's room with the blonde following quickly behind her. Once in the room she turned to him. "Lalna, have you gone down to the surface since I left."

"No...no I haven't." He sighed. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any of Sophos's meetings...I don't know what he expects me to do when all my ceremonies have been dealt with and now it's just me waiting to get new names..."

"Are you feeling better to come with me to the house? I haven't seen her in so long." Lalna said putting on a begging face walking backwards. 

"I suppose. Though I may not stay. Don't worry I'll pick you up but I need to scour the areas to find the missing souls." 

"Ok I suppose that'll work. I hope it hasn't actually been that long. I bet she's missing me." He said as Versa shook her head. 

"Let's go Mr. Coffee" she said and saw him stick his tongue out at her before disappearing. 

As the house appeared she saw Lalna running for the door. 

"Clara honey I'm home." He called disappearing into home. She moved forward stepping into the doorway. In the living room Lalna was embracing the ponytailed woman. 

"Lalna what kept you for a month?"

"Meetings, work. I'm sorry Clara." Lalna's eyes grew wide before he squeaked out. "D-Did you say a month?"

Clara nodded, with a sigh. "Lalna you really need to get your timing worked out...how much longer would you have been dear?"

Lalna looked away, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry...I'm trying to do better...Versa helps me but -." Her blue eyes twinkled making him stop. He blinked, now confused. He gave a small smile. "You're not upset, are you?"

She shook her head, her hair bobbing as she moved quickly. "I made dinner. Versa will you be joining us?"

The other Reaper was looking out the window at the woods around them, watching the trees. She heard the woman's question, turning to see the curious expression of the wife and the confused but hopeful smile of her partner. Her expression softened. "I can't stay too long due to a job I must complete...but I would love to join you for food."

Clara had three plates at the table a few moments later. Lalna blinked, looking between the two women, who's plates had a well-cooked steak and some steamed carrots, back to his, which was piled with baby carrots, baby spinach and a small baked potato.

He blinked confused again looking back to Clara. "What...why am I getting a salad while you two get a meal?"

Clara's playful smile grew - Lalna only just noticing it. "What's on your plate dear?"

The blonde looked down to the plate. "Baby carrots..." He pushed the green leaves around. "Baby spinach and a tiny potato."

"Lalna..." He looked up, seeing her standing in front of him now. She took his hands. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. A small squeak came out - which was shared by his partner who had dropped the spoon she was playing with as she watched them. "Pr-Pr-."

"I know it's sudden but..." She smiled softly, rubbing her fingers over his hand as he stared at her. "I think it's yours."

"Notch I hope it's mine or I'll have to talk to a few people about touching my wife." He responded clearly without thinking. Versa moved to smack him only to find Clara had beaten her. 

"Ow thanks you two. But you're really?" He asked taking her hands again.

Clara nodded, "Inara took me to a doctor a couple days ago, and I'm about a month along. That last night did the trick I guess."

"Have you told your folks they're going to be so excited!" Lalna said quickly trying to process everything. 

"Not yet I wanted to tell the father before they gushed over me."

Lalna looked up to Versa what had a stunned and almost worried look on her face. 

"I guess this answers that question we can have children. Oh father Notch in the aether I'm going to be a dad!" Lalna exclaimed happily. 

In Versa's mind she heard Albinus' words back when Lalna met the girl he was now hugging. 

_"According to Sophos and Dave he saw what the child looked like. You should also know when he said child the boy was in his late teens. Dave described him as tall, blond, with emerald eyes."_ She saw Lalna look to her his emerald eyes shining. She put on a smile genuinely happy if not a little worried.

Versa swallowed, still trying to keep the happy smile on her face. She pushed away from the table. "Congratulations you two. I really should be on my -."

"We haven't eaten yet Vers." Lalna smiled wide to her making the pit in her stomach grow. Clara got up carefully going and switching his plate out for one that matched the other two. "At least eat with us..."

Versa nodded sitting back down at the table. She listened to the two of them talk - Clara updating him on her family.

"I don't know how many times I can say sorry Clara..." Lalna sighed, picking at one of the carrots on his plate. He glanced up to her sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you...I swear."

Clara smiled softly and nodded. "I know you will Lalna...I know it's difficult being the matchmaker and all and having to see all those young girls and boys."

The blonde's cheeks turned a red. "I've only got eyes for you Clara..."

Versa looked between them before finishing off another carrot. She got up from the table. "I-I'm sorry you two...I need to go look around the area...Lalna I'll be back soon to bring you back..."

"Ok Vers we'll see you later." His eyes   were still lightened up. "We should call your parents and tell them before I have to go back to work." He said as the woman left. 

She sighed walking to a darker shadow of a tree. The darkened man stepped from it. 

"Versa." He said nodding to her.

"So I suppose you heard, Albinus." She said crossing her arms before leaning on the tree. She was watching the house carefully.

"I heard before you returned from the void. Strange, isn't it?" Albinus said writing in his red book.  "Though I suppose that answers that nagging question. Wonder if that means we all can." 

"How can you be so calm about this Albi? You know what this can mean. Dave's visions are coming true. If all of his visions are coming true, then his first one...Lalna." 

"Versa you need to focus. I know he's your partner but your mission is to find the missing souls of the void." 

"Right I'll be back please watch over them Albi for me." She said before disappearing. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [December Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775028) by [WesternSkyNaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida)




End file.
